


the ghost haunts himself

by ad_astra_03



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra_03/pseuds/ad_astra_03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Winter Soldier isn't empty; his mind is all over the place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ghost haunts himself

**Author's Note:**

> For B--happy birthday, kid. <3

[stream](http://8tracks.com/adastra03/the-ghost-haunts-himself) | [download](http://ad-astra-03.livejournal.com/3650.html) | [reblog](http://adastra03.tumblr.com/post/94226858823/the-ghost-haunts-himself-a-winter-soldier-mixtape)

  1. Haunt (Demo), Bastille ( _i'll come back to haunt you, memories will taunt you_ )
  2. The Ice Is Getting Thinner, Death Cab for Cutie ( _we're not the same, dear, as we used to be: the seasons have changed and so have we_ )
  3. National Anthem, The Gaslight Anthem ( _i never will forget you, my american love_ )
  4. Apple Candy, Ben Lee ( _i wanna know what he knows, i wanna touch what he touched, call me by his name_ )
  5. Miracle Cure, Sea Wolf ( _if i can be who you want me to be, i will_ )
  6. Perpetual Motion, Perpetual Sound, Lovers ( _i need perpetual motion, perpetual sound, to keep my thoughts away_ )
  7. Demolition Lovers, MCR ( _i'm trying to let you know just how much you mean to me, after all the things we put each other through_ )
  8. Raise Hell, Brandi Carlile ( _you took my face in both your hands and looked me in the eye, and i went down with such a force that in your grave i lie_ )
  9. Old Haunts, The Gaslight Anthem ( _all along you knew my story, didn't you, and all night long i carried yours_ )
  10. Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back, MCR ( _we can live forever if you've got the time_ )
  11. You've Got Time, Regina Spektor ( _taking steps is easy, standing still is hard_ )
  12. Changing Seasons, Sea Wolf ( _you seemed so different, so much younger than before, and i was still the imposter with my suitcase on the floor_ )




End file.
